


The Substitute Ghost

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny's OP, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Messing With The Observants, Teaching, Valerie's Out Here Asking Shit She Shouldn't, ghost history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Phantoms the teacher and you will learn, or so help me.





	The Substitute Ghost

“So you all want Phantom... a ghost. To give this lesson?”

Pretty well half the class nods or claps excitedly while Valerie looks like she might just crush her pencil. Danny is having a hard time not laughing but at the same time, what if they actually ask him? Like sure he’s better at duplication now but uh, it’s hella risky to have Phantom and Fenton in the same room. Though yeah, he’d honestly prefer a ghost, or half-ghost in his case, teach ghost history than his parents. Heck! They really didn’t know anything about ghost history if he was honest. Meanwhile, Danny had lived a bit of it, and ClockWork was a damn good mentor. So he knew pretty well every major and quite a few minor things, be kind of sad if the ghost king didn’t know ghost history. Danny can’t help but chuckle to himself, at least ghost history was way more eventful and interesting. Even if most isn’t for humans, or even other ghosts, to know. 

Danny gets startled out of his head by Mr. Lancer, “What do you think Daniel? How much do your parents know about ghost history?”. Again Danny can’t help but chuckle before responding, “they’re scientists and hunters, not historians. It’s unlikely they know much of anything. If they do know a bunch, they never talk about it”, obviously the class likes this as most of them are grinning, even Valerie seems to nod at that. And honestly, even if his parents were super knowledgeable on this, he’d really rather they not being the ones to teach others. Because unlike his parents, he wasn’t biased against ghosts. It would be like having a mouse teach the history of cats; an actively cat hating mouse. Danny has had to sit through his mom being a guest teacher before and that was on something she was actually well knowledgable on. He still can’t believe how much she managed to restrain her anti-ghost crap, though if he remembers correctly, she still rubbed that class the wrong way. Heck didn’t Mr. Lancer even voice displeasure with her directly to Danny himself? Yeah, Danny’s pretty sure he did. So he’s not too surprised by Mr. Lancer's response, even if it means he’s going to have to figure out how to do this, “then I’m inclined to agree with the near entirety of the class. Phantom is a friendly Ghost and many of you have already met him in person”. Danny almost feels bad for Valerie as she slams her head on the desk loudly, earning glares from a good portion of the class. Pretty well everyone knows she doesn’t like ghosts nowadays, which has actually made her way more of a social outcast than even the weirdo trio. Pretty much everyone else at school is majorly pro-Phantom, though Danny thinks he might just be starting to get on little Red’s good side. 

Paulina shoots up her hand, “I’ve got an idea! Why don’t we just find some ghost and get it to chase me? Phantom will always save me because why wouldn’t he?”. Even Danny glares at Paulina, because first off she shouldn’t be willing putting herself in danger and secondly, she does that to an annoying degree just to get his attention. 

“No, we will not be doing that. I’m the teacher and the adult, I’ll get him”, Danny’s pretty sure he’s not the only one that catches Mr. Lancer mutter, “somehow”. Seeing as it looks like Paulina’s decided she has another idea, “well what about Fenton? Pretty sure hunters have ghost tracking stuff and Phantom shows up around him all the time?”. Danny has to force himself to not glare holes straight through her head, since that would be a bit suspicious, seeing as pretty well the whole class is looking at him questioningly now; with some even nodding thoughtfully. Seriously wishing Paulina had kept her mouth shut as he responds, “trackers aren’t that useful on Phantom unless he lets you track him. My parents get frustrated to no end over his ability to randomly become undetectable”. 

He’s not about to give them actual ideas since he’s not sure if teaching a class, especially one that he’s in, is such a good idea. Though apparently, the class is choosing to ignore Mr. Lancer statement to let him get Phantom as Mikey speaks up, “we could just ask him? Just wave him down after one of his fights? It’s not like he’s never around”. Danny definitely glares at Mikey, because no, don’t stick around a fight; that shit’s dangerous. But how often does Danny actually hang around town as Phantom outside of fighting? Outside of patrolling and flying, pretty well never. Guess that does make him a bit of an elusive bastard. 

Thankfully Mr. Lancer agrees that idea isn’t the best, “that’s far too dangerous, even Phantom gets hurt in those. And we all know ghosts are much more durable, so no one is to be near a fight just to talk to him”. A few people snicker, including Danny, at how Mr. Lancer glares specifically at Paulina; who, predictably, rolls her eyes.

Danny jolts a bit as Tucker kicks his chair and leans over, whispering, “dude, you should probably just bite the bullet on this one. Before someone actually does one of these dumb ideas. And pretty sure you’re not actually trying to talk them out of this, can’t say I really blame you on that though”. Danny sighs and shrugs at Tucker, he knows he’s probably right. It’s too bad he hasn’t figured out how to duplicate invisibly yet, otherwise, he could just do that and have a Phantom duplicate pretend to be thrown through the class wall. Let it stick around long enough to get asked before zipping off like he has a fight to finish. 

And leaving class is out of the question, asking to go to the bathroom and then having Phantom show is just way too suspicious. Maybe he should start a blog or something, as Phantom, so people can actually contact him? Sure he’ll end up with lots of fan crap, even if that is enjoyable; it’s nice to be liked and needed you know. But it would help for situations like this, which are bound to happen again. 

Blinking as he gets an idea, sure it’ll bite him in the ass a little but that’s better than someone getting themselves hurt chasing after Phantom, and he thinks it’s believable enough. Heck might even be able to use it as a way to explain Paulina calling him out earlier, “well, you all seem pretty set on this. This all stays a secret from my parents though”. Pretty well the whole class is nodding and Mr. Lancer is giving him a quizzical look while Valerie speaks up, “yeah even I don’t want them barging in or going off about ghosts”. Valerie stares Danny a bit before continuing, “what idea you got Danny. Clearly you have one”. Danny smirks, knowing full well she’s going to be a bit pissy at him and the rest of the class is going to pester him. Flipping out his phone as he shrugs, “I’ll just call him”. 

Everyone predictably gapes at him, while he pretend dials and Tucker tries damn hard to keep his laughter from being audible. 

“You have his number!”

“He has a phone?”

“Why would he want a Fenton’s number?!”

Danny can’t help but snicker at the questions as he has a pretend conversation with himself. Coming up with random code words on the spot to make this seem more routine. 

“No, no eggs”

“You could say weirder sure. Apparently, you’ve got a teaching job now. Well, for one day anyway”

Danny intentionally laughs, though it’s actually genuine since this is rather absurd. 

“No forwarding involved. Just a teach wanting ghost history”

“As if, still a blt”

Danny mouths “when” at Mr. Lancer, who promptly starts checking the schedule and calendar. 

Danny rolls his eyes and chuckles a bit, pretending he can hear Phantom eating or something on the other end, before Mr. Lancer responds a little bit frazzled, “tomorrow actually works out best”. 

Danny gives a little nod before continuing the fake call, 

“Oh yeah, they can and do. Whole class”

“Of course”

“Dude, not even a little kid is enough of an idiot to give out your number”, Danny glares at the class hoping they get the message and don’t pester him for Phantoms’, aka his, number. 

“Class six-b, a bit after ten”

“Yeah, welcome to schools, everything’s stupid early”

Snickering a bit, mentally pretending Phantom made some comment about drowning himself in the noddles he was eating, “well you get right on that then, later”. 

It only takes a couple of seconds after putting his phone away for some to ask, “why do you, of all people, have Phantoms’ number?”. While someone else mutters, “guess it would make sense he’d have a phone though”.

Danny rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “non-ghost hating Fenton here. Living with people who constantly make new anti-ghost stuff and whom frequently converse with those GIW morons”. Danny can’t help but chuckle as it’s clear he needs to make this more obvious, “dudes gotta have a way to know what all the anti-ghost stuff is and does. You’re looking at it”. 

Danny can tell Valerie’s not impressed as she gapes at him, “so you’re helping him and basically spying on your own family. For a ghost”. Danny rolls his eyes but can’t help but snicker, in a way he is actually spying, “he's the good guy Val. The GIW are idiots and my parents are beyond biased. They wanted me involved in the family business, they got it. Just not the way they’d planned”. 

Mr. Lancer shakes his head a bit even if it’s clear he’s smiling, “well I think it goes without saying, that this conversation stays in the classroom. I’ll request that no one brings recording devices tomorrow or tries taking photos. You’re here to learn, it’s not a meet n’ greet”. While Danny’s thankful and hopes they’ll actually listen, the rest of the class groans. 

Danny doesn’t even get a chance to walk out the class door before Valerie springs on him, “seriously Danny? I’d have thought you of all people would know ghost everything is dangerous. And helping a ghost? Really?”. Danny makes a point of holding himself proudly, “just walking into Fenton Works is dangerous. There’s no getting away from ghosts for a Fenton. Again, Phantom’s good. Most folks help him, I’m just a bit more helpful”. 

Danny’s not sure if it’s his stance or words but Valerie just sighs and shakes her head before walking away. Though she does look over her shoulder and the pair share a slightly hurt wistful look. 

Tucker slaps him on the back as they sit to eat, “dude, eggs? Forwarding? Blt? Congrats on being confusing”, Danny can’t help but snicker. Finger-gunning as he responds, “emergency ghosts or gear. Aka ghost fight or new Fenton tech. When people forward emails there’s that little “FW” symbol, like Fenton Works. And blind living town, as in no one knows about some secret or another”. Tucker looks genuinely impressed, “those, those are actually useful. Damn”. While Sam just looks utterly confused, “ok what happened now?”. Tucker slaps Danny on the back again, “Phantom’s a teacher now and-”. Tucker gets cut off by Kwan, “Fenton, dude! Phantom’s spy? That’s got to be cool! Bet you have, like, codes and shit?!”. Danny rolls his eyes while Sam tries to not look shocked, “you know the point of “spy” is to be a secret?”. 

Kwan actually has the decency to look guilty and just scurries off, while Sam mouths “what?” at Danny. Leaning towards her, “Lancer wanted someone to teach ghost history and everyone was determined it’d be Phantom. The running story is, Fenton has Phantoms’ number and is keeping tabs on the Fenton’s and their gear for him”. Sam nods readily accepting this while Tucker smirks a bit. Because really, the two of them are Phantoms real little spies. 

Danny, as Phantom, phases through Mr. Lancers’ ceiling, “so ghost history?”. Danny can’t help but laugh as Mr. Lancer jumps; Danny’s got to get his mischievous side out somehow. Besides this kind of crap is what ghosts do. Mr. Lancer clearly agrees as he doesn’t even give Danny shit, “yes, I imagine you know it better than any human? Though I hope it’s not too much trouble”. Danny waves him off as he comes to stand in his teachers living room, which is a bit surreal, “you’re not wrong. Heck! I’ve been at the forefront of some of it. And yeah pretty well everything any human knows is either only half the story or wildly biased”. Mr. Lancer nods with a frown, “I suspected as much”, he sips his tea before continuing, “since this is for only one class, because I don’t doubt we’ll draw negative attention if we do this for multiple days. Stick to the bigger things. Leaders, any major battles or wars, important ghosts and why they are or were important, major traditions and how they came to be, and so on”. Danny knows full well he’s going to have to omit some things, like who the current ghost king is. Though really, it’s almost sad that it isn’t obvious. He’s literally flying around with a crown and cape, that shit is pretty damn noticeable. But until someone asks or flat out calls him out, he’s not saying shit. Nodding at Mr. Lancer, “and obviously people are going to asks me stuff. But somethings with ghosts, in general, are need to know only, so there’s some info I’m just not going to give”. 

“I’d expect as much. Humans and ghosts don’t exactly get along. Yet anyway”

“Yeah, though I’d like for that to change. Someday maybe. Stuff like this might be a good step”, Danny’s almost sad that didn’t hit him before. People fear what they don’t know and ghosts are a pretty big unknown. Humans might be able to relate more knowing ghosts actually have their own history. He’s sure some folks just think ghosts don’t do anything other than toy with humans. 

Mr. Lancer nods with a bit of a smile, “my thoughts exactly. Though I doubt you’re exactly experienced with teaching or are a historian”. Danny laughs and shakes his head, “course not! But I know a thing or two. There’s a lot of aspects to what I do. Not just here but in the Zone as well”. Mr. Lancer only gets to nod as Danny’s ghost sense goes off, “well duty calls, toddles”. Danny hardly heard Mr. Lancers “have a safe night” as he waves and flies through the wall. 

Danny Phantom high-fives Danny Fenton, it was a pretty easy choice to make the clone play the role of Phantom. Since Phantom just up and disappearing suddenly isn’t exactly all that weird. 

Fenton patting himself down as he leaves the bathroom, while Phantom flies and sits invisibly in the classroom. 

Sitting down, Fenton’s sure he’s the only one who knows Phantom’s here. Well, until Valerie comes in, glares at her sensor before glaring at the front left corner of the room. 

Mr. Lancer raises his eyebrow questioningly at Danny Fenton, so Phantom takes that as his cue to pop into visibility. Scaring the crap out of half the class and Mr. Lancer, even Valerie snickers at that; while Fenton, Phantom and Tucker smirk. Danny seriously hopes that the attention stays squarely on Phantom him as Phantom starts talking, “so obviously I’m not actually a teacher. And I’m a fly by the cuff kind of guy so don’t expect this to be structured”. Phantom, shrugging at Mr. Lancers raised eyebrow, “what? I’m not a planner”, before turning to the class and deciding to just start this before he gets bombarded with questions, “I’d figured I’d start with Pariah Dark, since you’ve all actually met him in a sense. That and he’s old”. Most of the class looks confused already, so clearly Danny’s doing a great job here. Phantom, chuckling, “Pariah’s the guy who transported Amity into the Zone for a while. He’s one of the oldest ghosts around and once held the title of ghost king. Though he was a tyrant, ruled through power, fear and destruction of other ghosts lairs. Originally defeated by a group of, now unknown, ancient ghosts”. Danny really hopes Paulina has an actual question not a confession of love, as Phantom calls on her, “but didn’t you defeat Mr. Floaty face alone?”.

“I had a strength-enhancing suit but otherwise yes. Hopefully this time he’ll stay sealed away”, Phantom elects to move one before they ask if there’s a new king, “we do have other rulers though, some areas of the zone are kingdoms or nations. Those places all have a ruler or leader of some kind. Most have ruled their entire existence, like Pandora and Frostbite. Queen of Mythos and Leader of the FarFrozen. So there’s really no stories there. Ghosts don’t have elections or change leaders the way humans do”. 

Phantom smirks as he crosses his legs, floating in the air, it’s really no surprise to him that his classmates are actually paying attention. “Queen Dora is an exception. She actually overthrew her brother, after he tried to forcefully wed a human and that human-made her see that she didn’t have to tolerate her brother’s abuse anymore. Aragon, her brother, was and still is a basket case. He trapped his whole kingdom in the dark ages and pretty much hated technology and happiness. Dora undid that though, so the kingdom of dragons is much happier now”. 

Fenton can’t help but laugh a bit, only managing to school Phantoms’ expression as he overhears someone mutter, “wow, what a dick”. Phantom, tapping his chin, decides he doesn’t really care if the Observants don’t like it. He’s gonna talk about them, possibly just to bug them, “we also have another more universal governing body, kind of like checks and balances. The Observants, they watch pretty well everything every ghost does or is going to do. Acting as judge and jury, but never actually interfering. They just make others do their dirty work”. 

Mr. Lancer shakes his head, “so like our government then”. Phantom nods as he points at Kwan’s raised hand, “well why didn’t they do something about that ghost king guy? Or get someone else to do something?”. 

“Because they knew I would, that and Pariah wasn’t a zone or earth destroying issue. The Observants only meddle in the most extreme things. Pariah instilled fear not destruction, on ghosts. So he likely wasn’t much of a concern to them”, honestly Danny feels they really should have done something. That guy was pretty well fucking with everything, but Danny did defeat him so he can’t complain too much. Plus, if he were to ask ClockWork, he’d probably say Danny needed to become the ghost king and that had been the only way; or the least unpleasant way. 

“Do you work for these guys?”, Danny can feel the mistrust and accusation in Valerie’s voice. “No, I’ve never done any work for them and I don’t work under them. Only one ghost actually works for them, but they can and will ask pretty well any ghost to do a job. I wouldn’t be too surprised if they eventually ask something of me”.

Phantom floats to the floor laughing a bit as ClockWork pops up, waving his hand at the time ghost, “yeah yeah I get it. I’ll shut the hell up. And you know I wouldn’t tell them about you, or Dan”. ClockWork still bops him on the head with his staff for good measure, “Oh I know, and yes the Observants are thoroughly bothered”. Both of them smirk as ClockWork takes his leave, Danny’s going to just assume he was about to say something stupid to the class. No clue what but that’s expected really. That or someone was about to ask something stupid, and Phantom suddenly changing positions instantly would catch them off guard enough to not ask. 

Phantom turns his head back to the class, who all look a bit confused. Phantom just smirks more, “there was a visitor, nothing to worry about though. Friendly fellow”

“Can ghosts sense each other!?”, Danny’s honestly surprised it took this long for someone to ask more general ghost shit. Though Mr. Lancer glares at Mikey a bit, sighs and turns to Phantom, “you don’t have to answer that. This isn’t a q and a”. While Mr. Lancer’s right, Danny can’t really blame them. Heck, he’d probably get bombarded with questions if he actually stuck around after fights. Well, that and get shot at. Though he knows that if he really indulges the question he’ll be inviting more of them, “you’re teacher’s right, but that ability is unique to me. Anyway, that’s pretty well it for ruling ghosts. Most ghosts are loners rather than living in an established group. But we do have an overarching society. Mostly just norms everyone follows, like not destroying others lairs or making your name known to a worthy opponent. And there’s really only one real holiday, rather than the many humans observe”. 

Danny can tell Valerie is suspicious of something, not sure what but still. So he calls on Dash’s raised hand before she can say something, “that must be one big holiday and party then”. And Danny catches one of the geeks' mutter, “bet is Halloween or something like it”. 

Chucking Phantom addresses the Geek, who clearly didn’t expect his comment to be heard. more so than Dash, “while I have a soft spot for Halloween, it’s actually Christmas. Known as the Christmas Truce, like with humans Christmas used to be called Yule and was started by some of the first ghosts. As a way to instil unity and decrease the, at the time, near constant fighting. No fighting is allowed and ghosts all get together with friend and foe alike, for food, drink and merriment. Skulker’s renowned for his unusually good lemon Creme pie”. Danny catches a few people muttering, surprised, about how ghosts actually eat food. Danny apparently didn’t do a good enough job at distracting Valerie as she points accusingly at Phantom, while Fenton groans and mouths “here we go” at Tucker. Both Fenton and Tucker turn and mildly glad at Valerie, as she talks or more so snaps, “ignoring the idea of ghosts being “merry” and cooking in their spare time. With ghost rulers, I’m pretty sure you glanced over yourself, unless that crown is just for kicks”. Danny can tell she’s feeling smug as a couple of people look at him and nod. Though Mr. Lancer looks like he wants to interject again, as Mr. Lancer remembers that Phantom warmed somethings would be off limits, so Phantom shakes his head at him. 

Danny’s not about to give Valerie the satisfaction, and there’s really no good reason to not respond. People are going to keep asking, eventually, “I was wondering how long it would take for someone to call me on that. I intentionally left myself out purely to see how long it would take. I enjoy a bit of harmless mischief you know”. Smirking at Valerie’s annoyed grimace before actually answering her question, “and really the answer is why I even know all this stuff. Ghosts generally don’t know much of our history, we don’t get taught it after all. Most only know what they’ve actually been around for. Though any ghost who wants to know the publicly available bits of ghost history could do so easily, most simply see no need to”. Now Valerie’s just plain annoyed with Phantom and Tucker is trying hard not to laugh while giving Fenton discrete thumbs up. Both Danny’s smirk at Tuckers’ clear approval of dragging this out just to bug Valerie.

Phantom, shrugging exaggeratedly at the class, “I’ve been taught it because, after all, it would be pretty sad if the Ghost King didn’t know his subjects and worlds history”. Mr. Lancer’s the first to audibly react, choking on his tea a bit and staring at Phantom incredulously. Danny’s classmates are quicker to accept this as true and Valerie looks flat out pissed off. Half the class nearly shouting at him, “what!”. While Tucker and Fenton both put their heads on their respective desks in an attempt to muffle their laughter. Danny’s trying to get all his laughter out through Fenton, since he doesn’t want Phantom to look mocking. Though he can’t keep Phantom from snickering and laughing a bit as well, “that was my original reaction!”. Composing himself a bit and giving a lazy smile, that he hopes is reassuring or comforting, “but yes, I pretty much usurped Pariah from power and thus took his place as Ghost King. Even if I didn’t even know that was possible at the time”. Phantom gives Valerie the best subtle, I’m-not-a-power-hungry-asshole look he can; without making the rest of the class suspicious. 

Mr. Lancer is clearly a bit frazzled, as he adjusts his tie, “that is a bit startling Mr. Phantom. But I guess you really were the best choice for this then”. Meanwhile, Star whispers at Fenton, “oh my god, you knew”. Fenton only nods while wheezing and Phantom forces himself to not comment on that. 

Instead addressing the whole class, “indeed, really if you need any ghostly info I’ve probably got it. Doesn’t mean I’ll actually tell you though. And if I’m refusing to give you certain information then it’s not something you should, or want to, know”. 

“You're a ghost. No reason to trust you on that”, most of the class, including Fenton, rolls their eyes at Valerie. While Danny decides to have Phantom pretty much do his job and mediate between the species, “true, I am a ghost, but that matters not. You’re coming from a place of opinion not reason. But that’s expected. Listening to what I have to say, whether you agree with it or not, is well enough. Somethings I know should not be known by others, not because it could harm ghosts, but because it could damage the timestream, reality itself, or drastically increase the chances of mass destruction”. Danny’s not sure what to make of Valerie’s facial expression, like a mixture of shock, confusion and complete annoyance. 

Knowing full well he’d rather not have another incident like when the GIW tried to destroy the zone, “Further, anything that seriously damages the Ghost Zone will have the same effect on the earth. Our worlds exist in duality, due to that only certain ghosts known everything. Ghosts that get along with humanity or at least don’t wish to harm humanity. In a sense part of my job is this, keeping the peace and making sure nothing serious happens to either world”. 

Giving Valerie a soft smile, “I may be the Ghost King but I am also earths protector. From uniformed human actions, to truly evil ghosts, and outside forces”. 

This seems to pull the rest of the class into normalcy a bit though, 

“Who’s the most powerful ghost?”

“Do you have servants?”

“Castle?”

“Can you make people knights?”

“Do you rule over Amity too?”

Mr. Lancer actually stands up at this and puts his hands up, “enough, enough. None of that has to do with history”. Phantom shrugs a bit, “well technically anything to do with me is history, or will be. My very existence was even prophesied and I’m worshiped as a god by some, I’m pretty well the only ghost worshiped by other ghosts. But I’m not here to talk about myself. So any history questions that aren’t specifically about me”. Danny does overhear a couple of people muttering, “he’s a god?”, and, “just how many titles does this guy hold?”. But he doesn’t want to feed that train of thought, otherwise, this is going to take way too long. Especially if he was fully honest, which he can’t be. 

“Has there been any other ghosts like the Pariah Guy? That had to be removed or sealed or whatever?”

“Are there things besides ghosts that are important? Like how the Statue of Liberty is?” 

Danny’s not really surprised it’s the geeks with the questions, as Phantom responds, “yes there have been, three of which I’ve dealt with myself. Vortex, the one responsible for the really strange weather for that short while, UnderGrowth, the one responsible for all that vine and plant stuff everywhere, and the last one isn’t to be talked about”. Phantom frowns to emphasise his point before continuing, “other than that, Betrex is the only other. Betrex enslaved a large portion of humanity back in the human dark ages. Both Betrex and Vortex were dealt with originally by the Observants. And there are lots of different artifacts that are important, but most are supposed to be kept a secret so that no one uses them. But there are some I can talk about, for one Pandora’s Box is very much real. It’s used to siphon out evil energy from the zone”. Mr. Lancer looks thoroughly pleased at this which makes Phantom smirk. 

“That’s the only one you’ve likely heard of though. But you have seen another one, the red crystal ball staff that circus gothica guy had. Staff Of Minds, it’s called, it can mind control ghosts. Make slaves really, it’s destroyed now”. Phantom shakes his head and chuckles, “really Freakshow has a bad habit of getting his hands on powerful ghost artifacts. He also had the Reality Gauntlet, which is what Thanos’s Infinity Gauntlet is based off of”. 

The geeks in the back row look like they’re having a field day so Danny decides to be a bit of an ass, “which has also been destroyed”. Yup, the freaking out geeks look decently crushed, “but it was one of the more important artifacts. Since it created the Ghost Zone, the Reality Gauntlet can completely control all of reality. So it’s vastly more powerful than its comic book counterpart”. 

Valerie is pretty much the only student that doesn’t look impressed, instead she just looks horrified, so Danny decides to make a bit of a point, Phantom looking at her while running a hand through his hair, “technically I didn’t have to destroy it but I decided it wasn’t worth the risk of someone stealing it from me. It was enough of a pain getting it away from FreakShow as it was”. 

Tucker decides that’s the time to speak up, pointing at Phantom, “it did look good on you though”. Both Fenton and Phantom nod, completely agreeing. Honestly, sometimes he wishes he kept it. Sure he’d never use it for anything more that fun and to fix major fuck ups. But it really was better destroyed. 

“Everything looks good on you”, Paulina barely bothers to whisper and Danny has to stop both of himselves from groaning. Valerie, however, flat out groans; though she’s eyeing Phantom a bit confused. 

“The only other major items I can really talk about is the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Both of which Pariah used to strengthen himself. You need both to use either. Basically, the wearer has accesses to infinite power, but it’ll destroy the wearer if they’re not strong enough to handle the base power of the items”, Valerie looks drastically more horrified and Danny can’t blame her, she was literally wearing the ring. Phantom points at Dash, “dude, then how the heck did you even defeat him? How do you defeat infinite power?”. 

Phantom smirks, “he could only access the amount his own power and body could handle. Just because you have access to infinite power, doesn’t mean you can actually use all of it. The suit I had, amplified my strength a hundredfold, which was only barely enough”. 

“So this suit is stronger than the crown and ring?”

Phantom screws his face up a bit, “no, not even kind of. That suit nearly destroyed me, and it would have killed any human who used it. I destroyed that as well. The suit was a hundredfold but the crown and ring is easily, for me, over five thousand fold”. This time Danny catches Valerie actually look for the ring on him, which he is of course wearing. 

Glaring at him, “you’re wearing them”. Even Mr. Lancer looks at him worried due to Valerie’s remark. Phantom smirks, “of course, they’re also known as the kings crown and rulers ring for a reason. Technically, they’re a requirement. A painful one, but still”. And this is why Danny’s glad he’s got an absurd pain tolerance. Though it clearly startles his family sometimes. 

Mr. Lancer clearly wants to change the subject at this point and it’s also clear he’s cringing a bit, “well, we’re running short on time so any other important events or people?”. 

“Basically all the important ghosts I can talk about are rulers so that’s a no. As for events, the blood blossom purge was a big one and the Bermuda Triangle caused a war for a good ten wars. Basically, anything that disappears there, shows up in the Ghost Zone. And it causes an issue every time. Ghosts fight over what to do, and if anyone owns the random things”. 

Frowning a bit, “the Blood Blossom purge was more serious. It’s a plant that was intentionally driven to mass extinction. From pictures, it looked a lot like book burning but with plants. Still to this day, it’s basically a requirement that if anyone finds one of those flowers they have to destroy it. Not doing so is pretty much the harshest rule you could break”. Valerie smirks a bit, “those plants must be pretty harmful to you guys then”. 

Phantom glares at her a bit, “in a sense. And while ghosts really don’t care about, mind or will even encourage ghost hunting gear. Anything Blood Blossom related isn’t tolerated. If, say, a human, whether hunter or not, had Blood Blossoms and was making it difficult or impossible for ghosts to destroy it. The Observants would get involved and would have no problem erasing that human from existence. Either by flat out killing them, making it so they were never born in the first place, or destroying the entire town. There’s a reason no one likes the Observants, they do not care about anyone’s existence. They see only the bigger picture, if they decide obliterating half the zone or killing off hundreds of humans is what’s best, they’ll see it gets done; unless someone makes doing that impossible”. Danny’s sure he went a little too hard there but, based on Valerie’s face, his point was made. 

Tucker whispers to Fenton, “a little overboard dude”. Turning around to him a bit, “you should have heard CW’s speech. The big O’s are more than just serious about this”. Tucker and Fenton share a grimace.

Aiming to soften and lighten the mood a bit, “I’ve already had to get in their way once, so they don’t exactly like me and I don’t care for them. Even if they are needed and do their jobs exceptionally well, they just have wonky priorities”. Snickering a bit, “pretty much every ghost who knows about them intentionally bugs them. Annoying them is the original reason I even mentioned them, and they can’t do anything about. Even if there is around five thousand of them”. 

Mr. Lancer shakes his head a little startled, having not expected ghosts to be quite so powerful, “I can’t say I like these guys either, Mr. Phantom”, turning to the class, “does anyone have any final questions. Questions that are actually relevant please”. 

“Do you guys celebrate the creation of the Ghost Zone? And what about birthdays?”

Phantom can’t help but chuckle, “deathdays actually and yes we celebrate them. It’s up to the individual ghost how though, and before you ask, don’t ask a ghost when they’re deathday is. It’s insanely rude, and no I won’t, or more specifically can’t, tell you mine. Very few actually know when the Ghost Zone was created for sure, so no we don’t celebrate it”. Danny can tell the class is torn between finding “deathday” funny or unpleasant. Though Danny’s just impressed that Valerie actually puts her hand up this time. 

“What about the existence of hal-”, Danny knows where this is going and Phantom promptly cuts her off with an ecto-gag. Because it’s way better to be a bit suspicious than having her blab about that while his human form is within easy comparison sight. 

Glaring at her, “you’re being quite the trouble maker. That’s pretty well one of the number one things that are not to be talked about. So keep that to yourself unless you want to get people killed”. Thankfully, Valerie only glares as the gag dissolved while Tucker covers up his gaping mouth with his hand.

A couple of people mutter, wondering what it is Valerie knows but promptly shut up at Phantoms mild glaring. “I’m not going to withhold information or keep something secret without a good reason. So don’t go questioning her about this”. Pretty well everyone nods as the bell goes off, but Mr. Lancer motions for Phantom to stick around. Which leaves Danny even more glad he’s gotten good at this. 

Phantom floats, legs crossed, in the air as Mr. Lancer sits back down, “I’ll admit, I learned more than even I expected here. I don’t think I grasped just how powerful of a ghost you really are”. Phantom smirks, “yeah my small size and general light-hearted demeanour can be a bit misleading. I don’t act remotely as strong as I am and I have no interest in doing so. I only exercise major power or my position when it’s really needed”. 

“You’re a very surprising fellow, Phantom. For seeming so young, you’re clearly wise. I’m glad the position of king fell on someone like you and thank you for coming in”, Mr. Lancer reads Phantoms slightly amused face before asking the question that Phantom knows he wants to, “feel up to doing this again sometime? Obviously not on a specific schedule, too risky for you”. 

Phantom smiles lightly and nods, “I’ve had lots of experience with lots of things. And experience begets wisdom so to speak. But sure, I’d be up for it. Though dealing with any ghost issues comes first so don’t be surprised if I occasionally cancel or suddenly leave”. 

“But of course, I wouldn’t expect anything different”, with that the two wave as Phantom phases through the ceiling. 

Meanwhile, Fenton promptly gets corned by Valerie just outside of class. “question, do you know what I was talking about in there? Before I was rudely cut off by your “friend””, Danny can tell she’s unimpressed and still very much not fond of Phantom. “If what you’re thinking of involves a little girl, then yes. If the wrong people hear or find out about that the gov will destroy her. So seriously don’t”, obviously Valerie takes Fenton more seriously and nods curtly. 

“All right Danny. I’ve got no problem believing you and that does make sense. Still don’t like that you’re helping a ghost. But it’s your life I guess”. Chuckling, “you don’t know the half of it”. 

**End.**


End file.
